Truth or Dare: Camp Halfblood Style!
by nikkikitten55
Summary: Charlie made up character , Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, Travis, Connor, and Grover play a game of Truth or Dare. They thought it was going to be a little innocent game ... boy were they wrong! Percabeth, Thaluke, Charlie and Nico. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Or Dare: Camp Half-blood Style**

_Hey this is my second fanfic ... yay! I'm finally writing a new one ... this one I'm actually pretty proud of :) So I have most of the characters from PJO except I made up a character named Charlyn but most people call her Charlie. (: Further on Percabeth, Thaluke, Charlie and Nico._

_Disclamer: I *tear* Do not *more tears* do i have to say it? Okay fine ... I don't Own Percy Jackson and The Olympians *runs off crying!*_

**Charlie's POV:**

**I was sitting in my room on my bed reading. Summer had been really boring lately. There hasn't been much to do. **

**Suddenly Thalia and Annabeth came into my room. "Wanna come and play Truth or Dare with us and a bunch of other people", Thalia asked. **

**"Umm whos gonna be there", I asked.**

**"Well me, Thalia, Percy, Nico, Luke, Travis, Connor, and Grover", Annabeth told me. **

**When she said Nico I looked up. Maybe I had a little bit of a crush on him ... but nobody knew really except for Thalia and Annabeth.**

**"Okay then", I answered putting down my book.**

**When we got to the Poseidon cabin everyone was waiting for us.**

**The first person I saw just had to be Nico didn't it. He smirked and waved hi. I waved back. I don't know how he can have this type of affect on me. It was kinda irratating in a good way. We had gotten to be really good friends lately. I just wasn't sure if he wanted it to stay like that or not. I was so confused.**

**"Finally we can start", Connor said.**

**"What are the rules", I asked.**

**"Everyone has to swear on the River Styx that they will tell the truth and if you don't do a dare or a truth you will have to remove a piece of clothing", Connor said with a smirk.**

**Everyone swore on the River Styx that they would tell the truth.**

**Me, Annabeth, and Thalia sat beside eachother. "Percy, you go first", Annabeth said.**

**"Okay, ummm Travis Truth or Dare", Percy asked.**

**"Dare obviously", Travis replied.**

**I felt kinda bad for him ... Percys dare were nasty.**

**"I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin, get one of their dresses, and wear it for the rest of the day", Percy said with a smirk.**

**When Travis came back he had a short bright pink dress in his hands. He went to the washroom to change when he came out evryone burst into laughter. It was hilarious! I was almost rolling on the floor laughing.**

**"Okay my turn now", he said**

**"Annabeth truth or dare", he asked.**

**"Dare", she answered.**

**Travis just smirked evily. "I dare you to go to Chiron and ask him to marry you", he said.**

**"Ugh okay, Thalia can I use your ring", she asked.**

**Thalia handed her the ring. We all followed her to the Big House. We all hid behind a bush with our phones out. This was gonna be something worth watching!**

**Annabeth walked up to Chiron. He was in his weekchair. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. **

**"Yes, Annabeth", he asked. **

**She knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Will you marry my Chrion", she asked. He started bursting into a fit and Annabeth just ran away laughing her ass off. "Oh my gods, that was soooo funny", I said while laughing. "Did you see his face", Nico added. **

**When we got back to the cabin we continued with the game.**

**"It's my turn now", Annabeth said excitedly.**

**"Ummm Charlie truth or dare", she asked me.**

***Gulp* "Umm dare", I said. Please don't be soo bad.**

**She wispered the dare into my ear. Oh my gods nooooo! I had to do it.**

_**Cliffhanger! What do you think? Next chappie I'll start with the couples but now full force ... I kinda wanna build it up. You know. So how are you liking Charlie ... is she cool or not? I just wanted to have it in a bit of a different point of view instead of the normal character point of view, right. What do you think Charlies going to have to do? Give me some ideas in your reviews if you have an idea. Do you like the idea of Charlie and Nico? Remember ... REVIEWS ARE LOVE! :)**_

_**Peace out- Nikki**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare: Camp Half-blood Style**

_This is the second chappie! Yay! I wanna thank the people that reviewed and/or read my story. Thankss:) So I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm going to start with the couples now ... but not just JUMP into it. I'm going to build up their relationships more. Enjoyyyy! :) Disclaimer: Percy: Say itt! Me: Do I have to? Ugh! Fine .. I don't own PJO ... but I do own Charlie *sticks tounge out at Percy* Happy? Percy: Yes, very._

**Charlies POV:**

***Gulp* "Umm dare", I said. Please don't be soo bad.**

**She wispered the dare into my ear. Oh my gods nooooo! I had to do it.**

**"Do I have to, really", I asked pleadingly.**

**"Yes you do ... now go", she replied.**

**"What does she have to do", Nico asked.**

**"I have to go into the spider filled closet for 10 minutes", I replied with a shaky voice.**

**"Okay you can go with someone if you want to", she said trying to make me feel better.**

**The temptation was about to take over ... I was going to ask if anyone wanted to come with me. Hopefully Nico. But no ... i have to be brave. Okay I'm going in ... alone.**

**"No its okay ... I'll be brave", I said walking into the dark closet. They closed the door behind me.**

**I was terrified! What if a huge spider comes and crawls on me! OH MY GODS! I really really want to ask Nico to come with me. He would probably come ... but no I chose to go alone! Stupid me. Help!**

***Five minutes later***

**I was sweating ... and not because it was hot. I was so scared! "Ahhh spider, spiderrr!", I screamed.**

**It was just a dust bunny. "False alarm", I said quietly. *Phew!* Then all of a sudden someone opened the door and came in with me.**

**I couldn't tell who it was though because they closed the door quickly ... probably so I wouldn't see them. Thank the gods someone is in here with me! I felt a lot better. **

**Then out of nowhere they were holding my hand. Their hands were soft but I knew it wasn't a girls hand ... It didn't feel girly. Oh my gods! What if its Nico? No, no its not him. Its probably just Annabeth or Thalia ... I tried to convince myself. But I knew in the back of my mind that it wasn't them.**

**I felt really calm now. Like the person who was holding my hand was trying to calm me down ... trying to comfort me. It was working ... and I really appreaciated it. **

**"Okay, times up", Annabeth said.**

**I walked out first. When I turned around to see who was holding my hand the whole time ... I was surprised. I couldn't believe it was ...**

_Cliffhangerr! Soooo who do you think it isss? I hope you really liked it. So who should Charlie dare? And what should she dare them to do? Soo next chapiee I'm gonna start to do some Percabeth too. I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't really dares ... I just wanted this chappie to be how she feels about her dare and the hand holding and stuff. I hope you enjoyed! :) Remember REVIEWS ARE LOVE!3_

_See ya_

_-Nikki 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth or Dare: Camp Half-Blood Style**_

_Heyy! I'm sorry it took me a little while to update ... I've been really busy lately. Well heres the the chapter and I hope you like it :) Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story :) Thanks. _

_Disclaimer:_

_Nico: Come on you have to say it! Or else ... _

_Me: No! I don't want to say it! ... Wait, Or Else what?_

_Nico: Or else I'll get the skeleton souldiers over here *smirks evily*_

_Me: *Gulp* Okay then ... I *flashes evil look at Nico* Don't own PJO ... but I do own Charlieee! :)_

**Charlies POV:**

**It was ... Luke?**

**Why did **_**he**_** come in? Well I was thankful and happy that my friend came ... it was really nice. But at the same time I was kinda dissapointed. I really thought it was Nico ... Wait ... Where is Nico?**

**"Luke? Thank you so much ... you really helped ... I was terrified", I said thanking him ... I didn't wanna be rude.**

**"No problem ... Thalia and Annabeth kind of convinced me ... but I wasn't completely against the idea", he said.**

**I was looking around for Nico ... but he wasn't there. Where did he go? Did something happen? Why isn't he here?**

**Grover saw me looking around and realized that I was looking for Nico. "Chiron said he needed to talk to him ... he said it was important but that he'd be back soon", he said to me.**

**"Ohh okay ... well lets go on with the game untill he gets back", I said.**

**"Okay umm Grover truth or dare", I asked.**

**"Umm dare", he said with a scared look on his face.**

**Ohh this is gonna be good!**

**"Okay I dare you to ... eat meat!", I said with an evil grin.**

***Gulp*"Do I have to do it", he asked worried.**

**"Yes", I replied.**

**"Come on don't be a chicken", Travis said.**

**"Ugh! Fine", Grover said. **

**"I'll go and get the meat from the Big House", Connor said.**

***Five Minutes Later***

**"Okay I got the meat", Connor said with the meat in his hand.**

**"You have to eat the whole thing", I said.**

**"Okay", he replied shakily and gulped it down so that it would be over with.**

**"Ohh no! I think I'm gonna be sick ... Percy take my turn", he said while running to the bathroom.**

**"Okay ... Travis tru-", he bagan to say...**

**Nico came through the door looking some-what happy ... with Bianca?**

_OOOOOHHH! So how'd you like it? I didn't want to do Nico because that would be abit to obvious right? But I didn't want to make a couple out of Luke and Charlie so I made it so that Nico didn't go because Chiron called him and Luke only went because the girls told him to. I will try to write another chappie as soon as possible ... but with school coming around I don't know how eaasy that will be ... but I'll try okay. :) I hope you liked it. :D __**And remember Reviews are love **__**... (and Nico rules!) 3**_

_Love_

_-Nikki :P_


End file.
